A known type of closure for a container neck comprises a body portion that fits onto the container neck, a cap portion that removably engages the body portion, and an outer shell. In a known example, the body portion is a pourer body.
A closure of this type may include both metal and plastics materials and be used on a glass bottle.
In some applications, it is desirable for the body portion of the closure to be non-removable from the container neck following initial fitting. For example, particularly in the application of tamper-evident or security closures, it is beneficial for any attempted removal of the body portion from the container neck to cause the container to break or otherwise be evidently damaged.
It is known to provide the body portion of the closure with at least one retention member that engages the underside of a shoulder of the container neck to fit and retain the body portion on the container. In a known example, the retention member is a clip. According to one example, the clip takes the form of an inwardly projecting member that extends from the body portion under the container neck shoulder. International Patent Publication No. WO 2013/113435 A1 discloses a tamper-evident closure having this type of clip arrangement. According to one other example, the clip takes the form of a ledge at the lower edge of a window formed within the body portion, into which the container neck shoulder fits so as to extend over the ledge. International Patent Publication No. WO 2014/082863 A1 discloses a tamper-resistant closure having this type of clip arrangement.
A problem has been encountered relating to the removal of the body portion of the closure from the container neck when the container is presented for waste recycling.